


The value of feelings

by randomnessUnicorn



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Magic Tricks, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomnessUnicorn/pseuds/randomnessUnicorn
Summary: The reader is a rational girl who does not believe in magic, she has several problems in manifesting and accepting her feelings, because she does not want to accept them and this brings her to repress herself and her emotion.Everything'll become harder after her partecipation to a magic show of a very eccentric illusionist.





	1. The Magic Show

**Author's Note:**

> PAIRING: Human! King Dice x Female! Reader  
> RATING: Sfw, romance, comfort, angst

For every show, an audience was necessary; an audience to be amazed, enchanted and inspired.

The audience was made of people who possessed their desires, hopes and illusions. The task of the magician was to surprize and make these fantasies come true.

The real world, unlike the world of dreams or fantasy, was sneaky and mean and ordinary people just wanted to forget about it.

In their heart, every adult dreamed of turning into a child and finding their lost innocence this wretched reality had stolen from them. To forget about their anxiety, problems or the bills to pay. Even the most austere adults had the need to dream sometimes.

Dice was a man who tried to make the impossible become possible by realizing the hidden hopes of others or, to be more precise, to give to those people the chance to be children a second time.

His were not mere illusions, magic tricks, but something more. Something that was able to touch the soul of the ones who were broken and drained by this reality. The reality seemed to be the true antagonist of this story, as of all the other stories that have been told until now.

However, there were also other types of people in the crowd, who did not let themselves be enchanted by the charm of dreams and who did not see any special in his magic. Childhood was synonymous with freedom, irrationality and lack of rules and was inacceptable for many people.

The human race must have to follow rules, because rationality guided this world even though there were many unknown things because reality was not what it seemed most of the time. The human being was so used to distinct what was real from what was fantastic and they forgot that one thing could not live without the other. Because they were two sides of the same coin, like two twins that have been separated from birth. Reality could still surprise people as the imagination could bring them to a state of melancholy and it did not allow them to joy their mortal existence.

You were one of these people, who did not find the world of fantasy so appealing. You were a girl with a gentle soul but with a logical and vigilant mind. You saw reality for what it was and you accepted it.

You believed in nothing that could not be explained or understood. Magic did not exist, but there were cheaters and people who sold dreams and false hopes. You believed in the determination of the human heart but not in faith and not even in some powerful god who looked after the humans.

The mind was capable of lots of things but often the heart blocked it even if, in this world, the human soul could never really be free. This was a paradox that you were not able to solve and that made your life so complicated. The emotions often troubled you but you could not help but feel them so strong and intense in your life.

You used to not give importance to these emotions, it was the human nature, you knew it very well but, unfortunately, it was what made the human so imperfect… Or perhaps superior to others? You could not say.

You and the man on the stage were very different but, somehow, his show was calling a part of you that has been dozed off until now and you were completely caught by his charm. You were unable to take your eyes off him.

The interest was mutual because he noticed you in the crowd, it was his habit to scrutinize the audience and in you, he found something he was looking for. He smiled at you, a mischievous smile that hid mystery, and then approached you, extending his hand.

“Would the girl there give me the honour of being my guest for this number?” He said, winking at you.

The rest of the crowd went wild, encouraging you to take part of his show. You had no other choice, so you grabbed his hand shyly, unsure if you really wanted to try it and who knew what kind of number he had in mind. The feeling that you felt inside your heart said to come here even if your mind wanted to ignore it because emotions, especially those related to a distant past, were never pleasant. You hated being a slave of your own emotions and it seemed that this man understood it. Perhaps his magic was true, or he was just very able in reading other’s emotions.

“Today we have a very serious and silent guest, but I bet she is also a clever woman and what’s better than to amaze the miscreants.” Dice said sarcastically even though you had not spoken yet he understood that you were a sceptical person. His hypothesis was correct.

“Before starting. Could we know your name?” He asked smiling.

"My name is Y/N.” You said, and then, without you expecting it, he kissed the back of your hand.

A new emotion lit up in your body, like a sort of euphoria, something very pleasant, when his soft lips touched your skin. You did your best to ignore it.

“A pretty name for such a charming lady.” He certainly was not ashamed to show his gallantry. The other women in the crowd were envious of you, but you were still wondering about his true intentions. You observed him with curiosity, and your silence was eloquent and enigmatic.

“Now I’ll try to get in touch with her mind. Do you believe in telepathy? My mind and hers will empathize and then … The magic will follow its course.”

His manner of speaking was so charismatic that he hold the crowd in the palm of his but you did not want to fall for his tricks, because they were illusions. There was no logic in his game but you were certainly not here to ruin the fun of other people.

“Oh, it sounds really interesting.” you said, with a serious tone of voice.

“It will be, my dear. You look like a very intellectual person, I bet one of your hobbies is reading… Am I wrong?” He said in his usual gallant way.

“Who does not love reading?” You said, shrugging.

“Good! For this special number, we need a book. You know, I am a big fan of reading, too. After all, it’s like the young lady said. Who does not love reading?” He said, smirking.

"Was this the trick? To guess my hobby?” you said with a note of sarcasm revealing your sceptical nature but the sceptics were his favourite audience.

"No, it was a simple observation. In these last days, I decided to devote myself to a rereading of the immortal Shakespeare’s works of art and I think it can serve for our purpose.” He proposed and afterwards from his briefcase he extracted a famous Shakespeare’s play, Othello.

Later, he gave you the book so you could analyse it and make sure there were no tampering. It was a common book, there was nothing strange in its pages, and you could even read the verses you already knew in it. Nothing suspicious, so you gave it back to him.

"It looks like a normal book…” you said even if you were not yet convinced of his honesty.

“Good. Y/N is a tough gal, don’t you think? Now I will scroll through the pages of this book in front of your eyes,” after he said that, he penetrated you with his eyes as if at that moment he was really reading your mind. His green eyes were deep and mysterious, a shiver ran through your back. Then he continued to speak, “You have to read the first word you see and memorize it, I obviously won’t know that word and you don’t have to reveal it to anyone. It’s your secret.” He explained the game in a voice full of excitement as the audience watched the show with their mouths open.

"And you will guess the word telepathically?” You asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Exact. I’m glad you’re getting into the mood. However, before you start…” he pulled a bandana out of nowhere with which he blindfolded himself, and now he could not see anything.

You imagined it was nothing but show, but you were curious just like a child and that feeling had not left you yet.

“Then let’s start! Tell me when I have to stop.” He said, opening the book in front of you and turning the pages of the book, waiting for your command.

"Stop!” you said and he stopped, showing you the page.

“Read the first word and memorize it.” He ordered you and you did it.

“I memorized it.” You nodded and then he laid the book on the ground and took off the bandage, throwing it behind him.

“Perfect! Now you must think intensely of that word so I can perceive it.” Dice said, looking at you in such an intense way that he almost frightened you.

"Okay …” you said, concentrating your mind to that word but you did not think he could read your mind for real.

“It’s an abstract word. Not a person’s name or an object. A lovely word like the girl I have before my eyes.” He said gallantly and you blushed, regretting it instantly.

"You didn’t say anything relevant.” you said, stubborn as a mule on a hot day.

“It’s a trait, a feeling, maybe what I’m feeling right now in realizing how adorable your stubbornness is.” Dice said, chuckling even though he was right. The word you were thinking was a good sentiment that you did not feel for a long time.

“Could you be more precise? The word feeling is so vague.” You asked but you felt stupid because he was making fun of you since it was a word related to emotions. What you kept hiding inside you.

“Now I will turn my back and I would like if you, with your delicious fingers, to draw the initial of the word you are thinking about through the air, ok?”

With a confused gesture, you drew with your forefinger what was a “T” that was the initial of the word you were despising.

“It’s a T. The beginning of your word, it’s something related to love, isn’t it?” He said, pretending to be confused but you knew he was playing with your mind but not in a telepathic way, and he was already aware of the word. He wanted to frustrate you.

“Yes … It is…” you said, nervous.

“Tenderness! ‘All which the Moor is defective in: now, for want of these required conveniences, her delicate tenderness will find itself abused, begin to heave the gorge, disrelish and abhor the Moor… ’ and this is the quotes where the word comes from. Moreover, I don’t lie when I say that our host’s stubbornness was something really tender.” Dice smiled victoriously and, after mentioning the dialogue, you had no doubt. You did not know his trick but he was skilled, confident and perseverant. You were amazed.

"Yes, the word is just tenderness.” You did not answer the compliment and maybe you did not want to give him any other satisfaction. You perceived different feelings, you were not able to explain them. This man triggered something in you.

“Put your hands together for our Y/N! Thank you so much for participating and honouring us with your gracious presence.” He said, applauding and the audience did the same.

You exhibited a slight bow and said goodbye because the show was over and you had to go home to your family. The thought of this mysterious man did not abandon you for a moment.


	2. Encounter

It seemed Dice saw something in you, you were not the only one to have felt feelings at that moment because he too had been assailed by a sentiment of nostalgia just like you.

He had seen in you the look of his old beloved who now no longer existed because she passed away a few years ago but he still was not able to grieve for her.

That day, a few days had passed from the show and the thought of you still tormented him, the mystery called destiny brought you to meet again.

You were doing some errands for your family, though it was rare for you to visit the city because you were a solitary person and usually you liked to spend time in your father’s lab. He was a scientist and you hoped that one day you could become like him. Science was something that always fascinated you, it was something wonderful, it was your magic.

As you walked, someone caught your attention.

"Excuse me, Miss…” a familiar voice said.

You turned around and saw him in all his charm. The magician who tormented your thoughts but you pretended not to be surprised by his presence.

“Yes?” you answered, nodding.

“Could you give me the proper direction of the theatre?” He asked, pretending not to know you and he played your same game.

“The theatre?” You repeated and then, while trying to explain the correct way, he stopped you.

“Aren’t you the girl I invited on stage last time? Ah, such an idiot I’m. How to forget this splendour… And your eyes!” He said, showing a slight bow.

"Ah, yes … You are the magician … But the show is over!” you told him.

“Yes, but my compliments were serious and I don’t remember I received a single thank you.” He said and in fact, you appeared as a rude person. You felt sorry for it.

“Yes, I’m sorry… I thank you.” You said even if he doubted you were sincere.

“What about if you show me your gratitude by showing me the way?” He proposed.

“Ah, I understand. You are very persevering, sir.” You faked a giggle accompanying him to the theatre.

"Of course, perseverance is a great virtue of mine… But look, we have arrived. Thank you, Miss. I hope to see you again. Why don’t you come visit me sometimes? I’d be happy to show you some other magic trick and maybe give you some magic lesson.” He smiled, winking at you.

Later, before disappearing into the theatre, he gave you his business card in which his address and telephone number was written. His name was so bizarre, King Dice. You would have expected everything from a similar character.

.

.

.

The great desire to meet him continued to torment your spirit even if you did not know why.

He was a stranger, an illusionist. He was like the tempting snake and he was tempting you but your curiosity had to be satisfied. Instinct was not a logical trait, there was no reason to meet him. Maybe you were attracted by his aura of mystery, the fact that he had tricked you last time, it bothered you.

At the end you decided to take a walk to relax you, you had to meditate and find a way to forget that man.

The street you were walking through was isolated, a disturbing silence contaminated the air and you felt uncomfortable. You were so absorbed in your thoughts that you did not realize you had reached a place you did not know.

You were in a park, an abandoned area. No sign of life could be perceived.

Since you did not want to lose yourself, you decided to go back following your old steps and so maybe you would have remembered the way home.

Suddenly, someone grabbed your wrist with violence.

"Hey, beauty, what are you doing here all alone? Would you like to keep me company?” Said a husky and lugubrious voice. Turning around, you saw a rough and dirty man you had never seen before. He smelled of alcohol and his eyes, they were filled with malice, gave you a feeling of horror.

"Leave me alone!” You tried to be escape but his grip was strong.

“Ah, Now we have a lot of fun! I treat all my girls with regard.” He said, holding you tightly and then, with his dirty hands, he began to touch and smell your skin. You screamed for help but this area was completely deserted.

He laughed, licking your neck, kissing you, and holding you so tightly that you could feel his erection pushing against your belly. You started crying, desperate, you yelled at the top of our lungs, trying to free yourself but the man became furious and he covered your mouth with his huge hand, silencing you.

"Be quiet, bitch. You’ll have fun.” He said, laughing like crazy.

Later, someone appeared out of nowhere, it was Dice. As if your minds were really connected, because he was the person you were searching for and every one of your thoughts were concentrated to him. As if by magic, he appeared, or maybe it was only a fortunate coincidence.

You were wondering if he used one of his tricks to locate you.

"Leave her alone!” Dice screamed and then he grabbed the man, hitting him so hard that he flew away. Dice’s gaze was coloured by a murderous rage and you were almost unable to recognize him. It was as if Dice was possessed by a demonic and unstoppable force.

He attacked again your aggressor, punching him repeatedly on the face. Dice did not want to leave him, there was no mercy in Dice’s eyes, but there was anger, fury and revenge. Yes, you could read revenge in his eyes.

He was not only avenging your honour, he was doing something more. He continued to hit him until the man’s face disappeared, stained in his own blood.

“Stop, please, Mr. Dice! You are killing him. Stop, please!” you said trying to calm him down.

"Trash men like him don’t deserve mercy. Never!” He said disgustedly and looked at the man with a homicidal glance.

"Please stop!” You begged him and he eventually calmed down and stood up.

“Are you okay?” Dice asked you, completely worried and now his eyes showed anxiety, apprehension and melancholy.

“Yes, thank you… You saved me.” you said, sighing and not wanting to remember what would happen to you. It was the first time you thanked him spontaneously.

“Don’t worry, lass, I’m grateful you’re fine. Can I take you home?” He said not wanting to leave you alone after this miserable event.

"Actually, I don’t want to come back home… I came here to think … I mean…” you said blushing.

“Ah, everything’s fine. My home’s near. Don’t you mind being my guest a second time?” He asked you, smiling in his confidential manner.

The first time you have been his guest was during his show but this time there would not be an audience and you and him would be alone without tricks or magic. Only the company of each other.


	3. My pretty

His house was grand and luxurious, you did not imagine he was a wealthy man. You were surprised and he observed your expression with amusement.

“You got surprise with ease, lass.” He said, laughing.

“Do you think?” you looked at him with concern and then he invited you to come in.

Even this time, you were showing emotions that should have kept inside you.

“You don’t need to act cold, it’s stressing, you should relax yourself.” he took you by the hand, guiding you across the vast corridors of his enormous villa.

“I don’t understand… Anything…” you said with a low voice and then he turned around, staring you in the eyes. His glance was serious and then he sighed, caressing your cheek with delicacy.

“Not everything can be explicated with logic and a little mystery in life has never killed anybody.” He smiled accompanying you to his living room and he made you sit on his couch. He stood there, seated next to you, looking at you for a few minutes.

"I see…” you nodded, feeling this silence so uncomfortable.

“You’re still shocked by what happened. Do you want to drink something?” He asked.

"A glass of water, thank you…” you answered and then he got up for a moment, heading towards his kitchen.

In the meantime, you have lost yourself in observing his great living room not even in your dreams you could have imagined.

One thing in particular caught your attention, a picture. You got up examining it. This photo portrayed a young woman kissed by the sunshine. Her radiant beauty stunned you, she emanated a light of candour and nothing in the world could erase her beautiful smile.

“She’s Anne.” spoke Dice with a sad voice.

You turned around, noticing his melancholy expression, as if he had just seen a ghost, perhaps the ghost of his past. Dark spectres still tormented his soul.

“Is she your partner?” You asked.

“She was, we should have married two years ago but then she passed away…” suddenly, his gaze became dark, with the same look he gave at that man before, now he was watching the void in front of him. Anger ran through his veins, he held the glass so tightly that it was about to shatter in his own hands. You, seeing him so aching, called him, taking the glass before he could hurt himself.

“Are you ok? Mr. Dice?” You placed your hands on his shoulders, shaking him.

"Yes, dear… I’m sorry. It happens too often.” He said, leaning on the couch.

"Did you love her so much?” You asked him, sitting next to him.

“Yes, with all my heart but…” he stopped, holding his head in his hands as if he were about to cry.

“What happened to her? You can talk to me, if it can make you feel better…” you were not very sure if it can be a good idea but you just wanted to make him vent.

"What was going to happen to you but she was not rescued by anyone. I was unable protect her.” And he burst into tears completely distressed and guilty. He felt as if he was the one who killed her, even if it was not his fault but he should have done something, this was his biggest regret.

"It’s not your fault. She wouldn’t like to see you like this, I guess…” You did not know what to say but your heart just broke seeing him in this state of misery.

"You know? The first time I saw you, she appeared in my mind. Your eyes…” he looked up, penetrating you with his eyes as he did during your first meeting. "I’m going crazy, I suppose…”

Somehow, your look, your face and your features reminded him of his old beloved and for this reason, he had developed a curiosity towards you.

Indeed, he could tell you everything with no fear, because the memories of his past nagged him and it was as if you were her reincarnation even if this was not logical.

“I also feel the same… I mean, I will never be like her but thanks to you my heart is full of feelings that I had never felt before. Until now, I have never shown my emotions, I have always repressed myself but it was deleterious. It was driving me insane. I still have much to learn about the world, and besides that, my greatest desire now is to learn more about you.” You confessed to him and, after this revelation, your heart became lighter as if you got rid of that big boulder that was about to crush it.

“I have you now, my pretty. This is also my greatest wish.” He told you, caressing your cheek, maybe with you, his soul would be able to heal, and you would have finally learnt the true meaning of love. Feeling emotions was part of the human nature and you could not pretend you were fine without them anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget to write a comment and leave me a kudos if you liked it, it would make the writer very happy.


End file.
